


海岛七日 第七天（花苞）

by sue0207



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 10:20:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17702534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sue0207/pseuds/sue0207
Summary: 是水仙花苞x勺勺花苞：大哥明日之子的时候，长头发挽起来的造型勺勺：可以参照歌手巅峰会的时候，唱微光的造型





	海岛七日 第七天（花苞）

**Author's Note:**

> 预警！

在海岛的最后一天，也是大家一起休假的最后一天，每个人都怀着小心思

“今天勺勺跟我去玩吧，就别黏着卷哥哥了。”揪揪歪着头，筷子不断夹出菜里的胡萝卜，一抬眼，勾勾的看着勺勺

勺勺坐在花苞身边，十分享受花苞无微不至的给他夹菜，花苞是最心思细腻的，总能给勺勺选到他最爱吃的菜品

但此时突然被揪揪邀请，勺勺后背有些发冷，他还记得揪揪那天的……结束后，腿软的走不了路，连忙摇头

“哈哈哈，华揪揪你可别想对勺勺做什么，今天可是休假最后一天，我要带勺勺去拍套图，回去之后当我的镇店之宝…”一目晃晃盛着透明液体的酒杯，透过酒杯看着勺勺有些红晕的脸

卷儿起身站在勺勺身后，头轻轻靠在勺勺肩上，手指在勺勺后颈上下滑动“想什么呢，卷哥哥可不会嫌我们勺勺黏人”

勺勺被卷儿摸得浑身起了鸡皮疙瘩，连忙摇头“不了不了，我都没和花苞哥哥出去玩过，我今天跟着花苞哥哥！”说完便抱着旁边花苞的手臂，小脑袋在上面一蹭一蹭

花苞轻笑一声“哈哈，本来今天计划和小唱去玩点儿有意思的，不过看你这么想跟我一起，那就我们一起吧”

勺勺有些不好意思

“我吃饱了，我……我去换衣服……”

溜出卷儿的怀抱，勺勺蹦跶回自己房间开始翻找自己今天要穿的衣服，却看见花苞跟了过来

“花苞哥哥，今天我们去哪儿？我好选一件适合的衣服！”窗外的阳光也终于洒了进来，淡淡的，暖暖的，将勺勺小小的身体包裹在其中。

勺勺笑的可爱，让人想揉揉他的头毛，可在花苞眼里就不一样了，勺勺仿佛是自己送上门来的小白兔，正等着自己享用

花苞正对着阳光，微微眯了眯眼睛，看似随意地拿了一件纯白T恤和一条浅色阔腿裤，衬着勺勺的皮肤，更像一只小白兔

“这套就行，很可爱”花苞转身出了酒店，勺勺跟在身后，小脚丫子踢着一路的细沙

花苞带着勺勺去了游乐园，由于两人都一起看过某事故合集，就只去坐了旋转木马，还是很惜命啊

当夜幕终于降临时，花苞带着勺勺上了一艘游艇，勺勺似乎心情不错，依旧跟着花苞一蹦一跳

花苞揉了揉勺勺的头，手稍稍用力，勺勺的脑袋便抵在花苞的额头上，花苞有些上挑的桃花眼，此刻更加深邃

勺勺突然发现自己被花苞吻住了，软软的，是温热的，勺勺被花苞圈在怀里，被花苞撬开了牙关

花苞在勺勺的唇上轻啄，牙齿轻咬着勺勺的唇，不断的扩大自己在勺勺嘴里的领地，直到完全占有

勺勺有些喘不过气，脸上也逐渐浮上一层红晕，因为缺氧，脑子昏昏沉沉的，可仍没有停止与花苞的纠缠，勺勺的身子软了下来

终于，花苞开始亲/吻他的耳垂，啃/咬他的下巴，亲/啄他的脖颈

“唔……花苞哥哥……”勺勺的下/身已经半抬起了头，勾住花苞的脖颈，将花苞向自己的方向靠近，勺勺想要的……更多了

花苞握住了勺勺的下/身，控制着力度，隔着T恤含/住勺勺的红豆，不断舔/舐，向外拉/扯，T恤湿/透映出红豆的颜色，不禁有些淫/靡，勺勺在身下不停呻/吟，甜腻腻地叫着花苞的名字

“花苞哥哥……花苞哥哥慢点……嗯……勺勺……勺勺要去了”在勺勺临近高/潮时，花苞突然停了下来，贴近勺勺的耳边，呼出的热气让勺勺有些发痒

“勺勺，哥哥让你去了，待会儿你就穿上哥哥给你的衣服可好？”花苞的声音充满诱/惑，勺勺只觉身下处在那个临界点实在让人难受，又有美人在耳边轻语，只胡乱答应了

花苞加快了手上的速度，让勺勺/射/了出来，花苞看着手上黏/糊的液/体，抬手抹在了勺勺白皙的脸上，勺勺还没从失神的状态中回来，便随的花苞做什么了

花苞拿出来的，是一套黑色的物品，一件件给勺勺穿戴上，勺勺用一种奇怪的姿/势跪/趴在床上

“花苞哥哥……这个是什么……？”勺勺话刚说完，就被花苞用一个球给堵/住了嘴，无奈只能发出呜/呜的声音

“是让我们玩的尽兴的东西”花苞手中是一条黑色的猫尾巴

这些都落在勺勺眼中，勺勺有些眼泛泪光，却也发不出声音，被这个黑色的绳子绑住不能动弹，只是呜呜的喊着

后/穴一阵刺痛，被猫尾侵/入了，没有被做扩/张，也没有润滑，直接的进入让勺勺有些受不了，不过也只是刚开始时有些不能适应而已

“呜！”勺勺的呻吟突然拔高，被猫尾触碰到了敏感点

“嗯？这么容易找吗？勺勺你果然很适合这套衣服呢”花苞没有执着于要用猫尾使勺勺再一次高潮，反而勺勺被贯/穿时的情/动模样让花苞/硬/得不行

花苞扯出了猫尾，解开了缠着勺勺嘴巴的球，勺勺被花苞翻过来，面对着花苞，双腿因为被贞/操/带束缚着，高高抬起，露出一开一闭的小/穴，好像在对花苞做出邀请

花苞拧/住勺勺胸/前的红豆，将自己的昂/扬抵在勺勺的后/穴，“勺勺，放松……”

随着花苞的进/入，两人一起松了一口气，花苞开始了身下的动作，勺勺的紧/致让花苞有些疯狂，好不容易克制住自己，勺勺仿佛故意捣乱似的

双手从花苞的喉/结一路往下，甚至快到了花苞的腹肌往下，两人交/合的地方

花苞眼神一暗，“勺勺你可真不乖啊”接着就开始了没有顾忌的抽/插，深/入浅/出，好像很轻易就掌握了勺勺的敏-感/点，勺勺紧紧抱住花苞，突然的激/烈让勺勺所得到的刺/激成了双倍

勺勺抓住了花苞的头发，不知怎的，头发滑落下来，披散了一肩，更长的则是垂到勺勺的胸前，给勺勺挠起痒痒

“啊……唔啊……哥哥……哥哥慢点儿……太快了……勺勺会/坏的”勺勺向后/仰起头，露出自己的脖颈喉结，花苞一口咬住，慢慢摩挲舔舐，下面也没有放慢的趋向

沉重的喘息和勺勺软软的呻吟交织在夜空，“嗯啊……啊哥哥……勺勺……”勺勺全身开始紧绷，是高潮前的征兆，花苞感受到了

“勺勺等哥哥一起……嗯……”花苞继续加快加深了下身的动作

终于，两人一同攀登上了高潮，不知何时，勺勺身上的绳子被解开，勺勺此时喘着气，靠在花苞的身上

花苞慢慢抽出与勺勺交融的下身，发现白色的液体随着勺勺的后穴往外流出，实在色情

更加上勺勺满脸潮红，眼神迷离，身上的吻痕不计其数，花苞发现自己的下身又开始发硬了

“勺勺乖，我们再来一次”

……

第二天，大家都收拾好自己的东西，准备离开了，却发现少了两个人

“勺勺和花苞呢？怎么两人都不见了”主唱很迷惑的问，毕竟昨天被花苞爽约了，心情很不爽，便一直没跟花苞联系，自然不知道他两一同出去了

卷儿掏出手机，翻看聊天记录，“我们走吧，花苞那个小子已经带着勺勺走了，回去非得教训他不可！”

……（）


End file.
